


Our Love Is True

by WildKingJackal



Series: Are You Really Gonna Love Me [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I hope I deliver what you wanted, Multi, basically just these three idiots being adorable, loads of people really liked the last one SO HERE YOU GO, my little loves, office fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon falls asleep on the couch of the Achievement Hunter office while waiting for his boyfriends to finish their editing.<br/>Everyone teases Gavin and Ryan about Jon always being there now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is True

_It's getting late_ , Gavin noticed, as he paused his editing work to stretch. It's around 6pm and the lad was already feeling exhausted from today's work. Let's Play's and Versus, as fun as they were, usually tired him out at the end of the day. He looked over to Ryan, soft smile on his lips as he watched the man concentrate on the screen thoroughly.

It wasn't until Michael snickered, did he look his way. "Wot's wrong?" His boi simply shushed him and pointed at the couch. Jon was sleeping soundly on it, laptop forgotten, closed, in his bag, and the fish wrapped in his arms. Gavin cooed, taking his headphones off as he walked to Ryan. "Love, you have to see this."

Once Ryan had sighed deeply, pausing his editing, and looked at Gavin, he saw Jon. He couldn't help the fond smile that grew on his lips at the sight. He heard Michael talking with Ray over the phone as he stared at Jon. Gavin snorted while Ryan rolled his eyes, getting up to wake Jon. Geoff stopped him before he could, small smile on his face.

"You two's boyfriend has taken over the couch, literally. He's been waiting here and working here for two months. If it keeps up, I will get him a desk here and he'll have to play with us." He was only teasing, it was apparent, but Gavin still flushed at the idea. "Geoff, could we? Invite Jon as a special guest?"

The gent tried not to laugh to hard as Ryan smiled fondly at the lad and leaned down to peck his cheek. "I don't think he has the time for that, dear." Gavin sported a deep pout at that, but still leaned into Ryan, resting his head against the man's shoulder. "Bugger me. It would have been fun!"

Jac shushed them from his desk, a parental glint in his eyes at he pointed at Jon's sleeping figure. Geoff snorted, smiling fondly at the two men in front of him. "We already got pictures so, Michael. Stop talking with Ray and come film this shit," he called out softly. The bundle of rage said his goodbyes to ran before practically bouncing over, hitting record on his phone and pointing it at Geoff.

"So, audience, you wanna know what it's like working with three idiots who are completely in love?" He moved out of the way to show Jon to the recording phone. "This is what it's like. We no longer have a couch, damnit." Geoff looked to Ryan and Gavin, addressing them as 'you two' as Michael turned to them as well.

"Save your editings and get your boyfriend home." They snickered before quickly going to their desks and saving all their progress. "Better be here early as dicks tomorrow to finish that shit."

Gavin rolled his eyes, closing everything before going to Jon, Michael following very close behind. "Jon, darling. Time to go home." He shook the man awake softly, smiling fondly as he did so. Jon mumbled something that only Gavin heard, clearly evident by his sudden fit of laughter. Ryan walked over and pet Jon's hair before helping him up. "Shh, don't worry, hun. We're just going home, come on."

Michael kept recording them, even as Ryan goes to pick up all of his and his boyfriend's bags, Jon and Gavin kissing softly and sweetly as Jon wakes up little by little.

It's not until Geoff told him to cut did Jon realise. "Aw, really guys?" He sounded annoyed but the smile on his lips betrayed him. Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, nudging him out the door, Gavin right in front of Jon. "See you tomorrow, Geoffrey!" They heard Gavin call out before the trio disappeared to the parking lot.

Ryan hummed a tune as he walked towards the car, Gavin opening the trunk for him before going to sit in the backseat, having Jon join him. "I can drive," He complained, trying to go to the front seat. "No, you just woke up. You're going to relax in the back with Gavin while I drive us back home. And then you can pick out a movie for us to watch and fall asleep to."

The drive home was comfortable, Gavin braiding Jon's hair here and there into tiny little braids while the man relaxed with eyes closed, practically looking like a cat. It wasn't until the car was parked did Jon stir, looking barely awake. Gavin and Ryan managed to drag their boyfriend inside, laying on the large couch in a pile.

Gavin laid himself onto Ryan, who was on his side with Jon facing him, dozing in and out. Gav moved to gently rub Jon's cheek, who happily nuzzled closer, fond smile on his lips as Ryan rubbed the man's back gently. They fell asleep sprawled over each other not long afterwards, soft kisses and whispered "I love you"s the last thing they heard before sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, you can head over to my tumblr wildkingjackal.tumblr.com to give me prompts or just talk headcanons!


End file.
